Commander Hitch
"Anything you do can get you killed... including doing nothing, but I'm not gonna let doing nothing get me or you killed, got it?" "Sir yes sir!" -Commander Hitch to men of his gunship after crashing at point rain CC-5715 nicknamed "Hitch" was born around 32BBY and was part of ETA batch and was designated ETA-05. He wore vintage armor from the days of the old republic served as a captain, legion commander, and a corps commander. He was assigned to the marines of the 495th legion who worked closely with the galactic marines of the 21st Nova Corps and the 501st and 212th legions. He started as a captain leading Rouge Company in the First battle of Geonosis until his promotion to commander in which he led the 495th Marine Legion and then 23rd Renaissance Corps following his promotion to Clone Marshal Commander. 2nd Battle of Geonosis Hitch, now the commander of the 495th, was leading a company into point rain when his LAAT crashed. He lead the men through the the enemy forces eventually rendezvousing with the rest of the company. He was promoted to marshal commander shortly after. He made some changes to the corps to make it more disciplined by doing mandatory exercises with his unit. Their new motto became "do or die." "Felucia" After Point rain he prepped his men for Felucia. They came under fire from the moment they off the gunships. While there the Republic outpost came under attack. Under heavy fire from droids he and his men single handedly killed 1000 droids until reinforcements arrived. Basically the CIS dug it's metal heels into the muck of their alien rock and dared the republic to come after them. And they did... only to be met with month after month of flesh eating diseases, shrieking nocturnal predators, and other sights that haunt the men who've served there to this day. Cut off and for all they knew abandoned by their superiors, their only hope was Master Aayla Secura, their jedi commander. Without her none of them would've made it out of there with their sanity... or their lives. When her death came I hoped it was quick... she earned that much. When they were finally rotated off Felucia she made a point of seeing him off personally, calling him the bravest solider she'd ever met. It's a good thing he was wearing a helmet... because he couldn't bare to look her in the eye. "Carlac" His men, for a brief time, were stationed on Carlac. While pushing through Carlac he encounter many DW prison camps liberating all of them and a captive village. When he and a fire-team from the 21st encountered Pre Visla he decided to use his vibrosaber standard issue for Renaissance Corps. After Visla was defeated he went after him in a LAAT but lost him. "Siege of Kamino" When Kamino was attacked by general Grievous (for the 3rd time) his unit was sent back to Kamino to protect it. They along with ARC Trooper Tucker were assigned to protects the growth pods.His men got 200 recorded droid kills along with 3 amphibious vehicles. Under heavy fire they flanked the droids but received heavy losses. There aid was invaluable to the defense of kamino "Umbara" '' "Man we walked right into a meat grinder."'' "Ha you call it a meat grinder, we call it a standard mission." "Yeah leave it to you marines to dive in head first." -Rex and Hitch A battalion from the 495th, aided by ARC trooper Tucker, was sent to Umbara to aid the campaign. When the 501st under Cpt.Rex and General Pong Krell needed back up they called upon the 495th to get them out and it was when Krell ordered them against each other (the 495th, 501st, and 212th) that Commander Hitch took his best men to kill the escaped Krell which succeeded. Eventually they took the capital and he was tasked with defending the right side of the airbase. He and his men had trouble being marines they where usually on the offensive and boarding ships but they proved once again no one was a match for the 495th Marine Legion. "Ryloth" He lead men briefly through Ryloth on a few missions but was called back for heavy casualties when one of his captains Cpt. Keeli and Jedi Master Ima Gun Di leading one of his marine companies were wiped out trying to cover the twi'leks escape. Though they succeeded they all were killed but not before they stopped the separatist advance. They were remembered as the marines of Renaissance Corps who lived up to the motto "do or die." "Scipio" After senator Amidala was trapped Commander Thorn a good friend of Hitch was killed, the war was brought to Scipio. Commander Hitch took his best the 495th Marine Legion with the 501st Legion and took the planet. The actions of him and his men earned him praise from general Skywalker himself. When he found Thorn he got extremely enraged and swore revenge. He then left the planet returning to his base fleet. "Alderaan" Once war broke out in many of the neutral systems Commander Hitch was sent to Alderan with the 495th to repel the separatist invasion. After long days of fighting they finally did it but the seps were far from over with it. They came down with thousands ofdroids. It took all of Renaissance Corps to get it back, the fighting was bad and the seps brought in a new weapon: mercenaries. They fought with undying loyalty and killed many clones, though still it was one of biggest wins The Republic had. Though it was on Alderaan that order 66 was issued. When Hitches more independent side won over he helped his best friend and CO Jedi Master Beck Terran escaped secretly. Even though he helped Terran escape he knew he had a loyalty to The Republic and above all else, his brothers, so instead of going with him he went back to his men and he left Alderaan, and not once, did he look back. "Zygarian Slavers" When the zygarian empire returned and the settlement on Kiros disappeared they called on the 495th to help. They arrived on Kiros only to find that the colonists where gone after Hitch had a company search for them. When the colonist where found in the kadavar system they called the 495th to help. Had Hitch and the 495th not been there to catch them many colonists would've died. "Teth" "Tusk land us as close as possible." "Copy Commander, welcome to paradise marines." When Jabba's son was taken the 495th and 501st where sent to Teth to find him. The marines sent scouts to find him. While the 501st found him the 495th occupied the planet until the arrival of additional forces. "The Empire Years" After order 66, Hitch was, along with the other clones, inducted into the stormtrooper corps. He was a marine commander and led his troops on famous battles like Yavin 4, Hoth, Tatooine, and Endor, though they ultimately lost the latter. Hitch was one of the few remaining clone officers by 4 ABY. "Retirement and Death" After the Rebel Alliance destroyed the "Death Star II", and Luke Skywalker killed the Emperor, Hitch defected and joined the rebels and helped establish the "New Republic." He led troops in the Yuzhong Vong Wars and the Second Galactic Civil War. Eventually he retired on Coruscant with his wife. They had a son and a daughter the who both became jedi knights. Sometime in 70 ABY after living an unusually long and eventful life he died and passed on to the force and went down in history as one of the greatest and oldest clone soldiers to ever live.Category:Commander Category:Republic Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Leader Category:Republic Marines Category:Marines Category:23rd Renaissance Corps Veteran Category:Stormtrooper Category:Stormtrooper Corps Category:495th Marine Legion